1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rigid cover assembly for truck body box and stationary open top box provided with an internally mounted hinged system for closing and opening the cover assembly. The cover assembly, which is mounted on a box body carrying loose goods, is provided with access doors through its surface. The cover assembly has an arched shape for housing the hinged system.
2. Prior Art
A search of the prior art has failed to reveal pertinent references.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,969 discloses a truck body closure including a cover and a pair of pistons mounted outside the truck body and outside the cover. The body closure appears to be intended for rather short trucks considering that the pistons are located at a longitudinal end of the truck body. The pistons operate by contraction to open the cover which is not provided with any openings.
Some prior patents are also directed to roll-up tarp assembly such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,834,445 and 5,002,328. Such arrangement does not imply a hinged arrangement for a rigid cover.
Other various systems are foreseen for retracting a load bed cover such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,721 wherein U-shaped frames are adapted to slide on the truck body.
Generally, truck bodies are covered with a flexible material such as tarpauline which are rolled-up or slidden over the top surface of the truck body.